Saying Goodbye to the Giant Child
by lifeofmine
Summary: She had to leave the boy, she just had to. They wouldn't understand how he came to be. Set in Potterverse but all are oc's.Will post prologue and epilogue, prologue is short, epilogue is ongoing fic, if requested. Rating may change with additions.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye to the Giant Child**

She had to leave the boy, she just had too. They wouldn't understand how he came to be. They couldn't. Dark curls streaming across his large forehead so unlike her own. The oversized body of a baby pressed against her chest forcing her normal sized frame to appear shrunken in the darkness. She walked, as if to a requiem. Endless tears captured her cheeks before falling to the blanket wrapped around the boy in her arms. Her feet barely made a sound against the damp cobblestone. She stopped before the lit streetlamp and placed the boy beneath it. Her hands left the corners of his blanket and he remained asleep, unaware that all he had in this world was to leave him there, alone in the cold night. His eyelids twitched but did not open; she was relieved; she could not face those eyes. She remembered they once belonged to her; it seemed so long ago now. And yet in what had merely been a moment and an innocent glance, a mirror could no longer reflect any eyes but his own. The boy sighed peacefully in his sleep, the warmth of the amber glow reaching his face, encompassing him as if to secure rescue from a silent passerby. The girl turned from him and began to walk once again into the shadows. Nevermore would she see his face. Nevermore would her eyes meet his. One tear for now and many would follow. Nevermore. Nevermore. It's all over now. It's all over now. Not again would she know the giant child.

-Phoster Laine Widole

AN: So, what did you think? Sad I know. So here's a thought. I wrote a prologue for this. As well as an epologue. They're both very short but longer than the original. if there is anyone willing to read it let me know. Reviews are fine as well as flames if you so desire. Although I do ask that you refrain from saying hateful things just to be hateful. I strongly prefer that if you say something hateful… that you actually hate the fic.


	2. Prologue

AN: So, no one reviewed this originally . I finished the prologue and thought I'd post it. I know that its different because their all OC's but none are Mary Sue's or whatever. I love all of these characters, I just hope that someone else will too.

**Prologue**

Marion was a fragile girl of sixteen. Her mother was a frugal woman who frequently reminded Marion that she held no auspicious place in their pure-blood lines; for she was quite unlike her malicious family. Marion was the first of her siblings to be sorted into any house other than Slytherin. As a child she neglected thought into which house she would be placed as she fully expected it to be Slytherin. However much to her dim surprise, the old hat dubbed her Ravenclaw.

Marion was born fifth in a line of seven children. Her two eldest brothers, Marcus and Mathias had graduated from Hogwarts at the top of their Slytherin classes. Marcus was fortunate enough to find himself a high-paying job at the Ministry but Mathias sold himself to Voldemort shortly after leaving Hogwarts.

Mauve, Marion's slightly elder sister was in her seventh year. The two never spoke except on very rare occasions. Though Mauve rarely spoke to anyone. Marion credited her lack of vocality to the loss of her twin brother Marius. Marius had been the most chivalrous of the bunch at a young age, and also, a strict supporter of Voldemort. Naturally, Voldemort could sense the boys daring spirit and he often sought out Marius to go on dangerous missions, knowing that the boy wouldn't flee from a fight. Marius would appear for dinner sporting various marks and scratches quite regularly, until one summer night he never made it home.

Mauve lived her brother. Some say her love extended beyond that of regular siblings; and though Marion doubted this rumor, for all she knew it could be true. Although anyone would be hard-pressed to get the truth from Mauve due to lack of conversation. In life their relationship was secretive, even more so in death. She and Marius would often speak in parsletongue while they were together as they were the only in the family to master the language. Therefore none ever really knew what they spoke of either. Mauve never spoke parsletongue anymore. Marion often wondered if that was because she no-longer had anyone to speak with, or if she could no longer recall how.

Mabel was two years younger than Marion and she too had been slotted in Slytherin. The girl was devious and ruthlessly cunning. She had long since made it a pass-time to torment Marion and her beliefs, or the lack thereof. Last of the siblings, just slightly under a year of Mabel, was Mildred.

Mildred was the only one of Marion's siblings who held some kindness in her heart. Marion was sure for a good many years that Milly would be sorted into either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. However Marion was sullen the day the old hat yell Slytherin while perched atop her Milly's head. Mildred was a sweet child, she was painfully capable and Marion knew that, but to put her smiling face in Slytherin. How could the hat do that to her? Surely it must have seen the good in her that Marion saw.

So far as Marion could tell, being a Slytherin had little impact on her younger sister who maintained her gleeful appearance. But Marion knew that it was only a matter of time before Milly's smile would begin to fade and Marion dreaded that day.

Marion's father was a cruel man. Maurizio Montrose held a high-and-mighty façade and yet he had nearly no hand in disciplining his children. The man didn't appear to care for no about his offspring. Although Maurizio did care that one of them was an embarrassment to his noble family, Marion. Mildred was a close second but at least she had made it into Slytherin. Marion never gave heed to her fathers opinions, or her mothers for that matter. She was happy to be far away from them and their precious blood-lines. She felt safe in the Ravenclaw tower, perched high above the grounds of Hogwarts.

Due to her reclusive nature, Marion failed to acquire many friends. Though the ones she did have were treasured. One such friend was Coriander, a half giant who, not unlike herself, was unexpectedly sorted into Ravenclaw. Coriander was undoubtedly very large and therefore was never difficult to locate. The two were outcasts and got on famously together. His intelligence was undeniable which put off most Ravenclaw's because, as he pointed out to Marion during their first meeting; giants aren't generally known for their intelligence.

Over the years, Marion and Coriander had grown quite fond of each other. Marion adored his dark curls and the unruly manner in which they dangled across his large forehead. Coriander was at the end of his seventh year and had yet to verbalize his feelings for Marion. Though Marion already knew. It was in the way he watched her while they studied; the long afternoons by the lake. He loved her, and she returned his feelings. In truth, both understood the others intentions, yet neither wished to be the first to verbalize it.

It happened one night near the end of term. The two friends snuck out to the lake one last time. They must have known what would happen because they walked side by side in silence until the castle was out of sight. Coriander lay out a blanket big enough for Marion's slight frame but far too small for him. It was there on the lake that the consummated there forbidden love. And it was there where they knew that they would never be.

Sooner than later holiday began and Coriander left to Romania where he was offered a prestigious apprenticeship by a master planter, while Marion and her sisters returned home to the Montrose Manner, and subsequently, to their parents.

As the summer flew by, Mauve stuck closely to her room that she once shared with Marius as was typical. All of his possessions remained in pristine condition and had neither been moved nor touched by anyone other than Mauve; who would on occasion, pick up an unused trinket from his desk and then turn it over in her hands. Fingering the object longingly.

Mabel took to lingering around the dark corners of the Manor, listening intently for any bits of conversation she would be able to use to her advantage. While Milly trotted delightedly from one room to the next, paying greetings to everyone she met. Mildred seemed to be the only one of Marion's siblings who truly loved her parents, though Milly loved just about anyone, despite their nature or predicament.

Marion spent her days outside, mornings in the garden, afternoons and evenings on the expansive grounds. She enjoyed remaining outdoors away from the dower solitude of the mansion. She invited Milly on occasion to join her in the garden. Some days she and Marion would accompany one another on a morning stroll, other times Milly would joyfully refuse and skip off to greet the Manors inhabitants.

Marion hated that place, she was quite willing to believe that this summer would be her last spent in the presence of her demeaning parents, Unlike Mauve, Marion would not willingly return after her final year at Hogwarts. Although she would have been surprised if her parents had extended that offer to her anyway.

She thought of Milly, and couldn't understand what happiness she found there.

The day she knew of the child was the day that she and her sisters were to leave once again for Hogwarts. She had thought about her situation all she needed and after Milly's smiling face disappeared behind the platform, Marion turned her trolley and walked back whence she came. There was no need for her to be a part of them anymore. She walked with the step of a coward for every inch she took away from that place. They wouldn't search for her, no one would, and she knew that. It was Milly's smile-less face she pictured as she ventured for the first time, into muggle London.

Marion spent her days in solitude at some shelter for muggle girls like her. They needn't know what she was, none of that mattered now. The child grew in her very large before its time, she thought of coriander and his large frame. Marion knew that this child would be the same, the dark playful curls, the large forehead. The only aspect she was not prepared for was the boys eyes. They were hers. She cradled the large boy for the first time on a billowy day in early March. His vibrant eyes pierced her sullen ones and it pained her to know, that just as she and Coriander, they would never be.

Marion fled the shelter in the middle of the night with the boy in her arms. She returned them both to the wizarding world where it all began. By the lake first, then to Godric's Hollow. Marion tucked the massive child beneath her old school robes as best she could. She knew what she was about to do to him, to them both. And yet she walked in pitiful silence from the shadows, to the lamp-lit town, all the while clutching the boy to her breast.

There was nothing noble about this. She was a coward, a Slytherin. The hat had made a grave mistake. True, she was clever, but when it came down to it, she had chosen what was easy over what was right. She chose to save herself and run.

_**Fin.**_

-Phoster Laine Widole


End file.
